The Laboratory
by lchapman15
Summary: Thomas gets ready to go into the Maze, but he is afraid that something will go wrong in the process.


Chapman 6

Levi Chapman

Mr. Denton Ms. VanSchoelandt

CP English 10

24 September 2012

The Laboratory

Tom watched the monitors very carefully, studying every move that was made. The male teenagers on the screen were going through their everyday lives. There were guys cooking, farming, and doing many other things that were important to survive. Tom, though, didn't mind them very much; he was more interested in watching the maze runners. They were trying to do the impossible. They were running through the maze, like they do every day, trying to find a nonexistent pattern in the maze. Of course, Tom knew that the maze was unsolvable, but he wasn't interested in that, he was interested in the runners, and their responses to every surprise that they ran into. Unfortunately for this day he hadn't found anything much, but he still made plenty of notes of their every move.

As Tom watched the monitors, he saw something out of the side of his right eye, but he was studying the teenagers so closely that he couldn't see and didn't bother to look at the image to his right that was growing as it came to him. Then, as it was just about a foot away, he heard a girl's voice next to him ask, "How's it going so far?" Teresa paused for a moment as if she wanted an answer, but she continued anyways, "Have they done anything worth noting to Dictator Janson?" Still not taking his eyes away from the monitors, Tom responded to the question with a quick "no".

It was obvious Teresa knew that that was all he had to say, so she said, "Okay, just call for me when you find something important that they've done", she left the room without saying anything else. Thomas was grateful that she left, for he was too busy to talk to her, and he knows that if she would have stayed any longer, then they would start talking, and Janson would be very upset with them for getting distracted.

A little while later, he started to become very bored from watching the monitors, and they started to become very blurry to him. Tom had been watching the teenagers' every single move for hours now, and they hadn't done anything worth noting. This made Tom started to become very curious about what time it was. Therefore, he was having a very hard time not spacing off while he watched the monitors. The only thing that kept him from walking away from the monitors was that he knew that this would be his last day watching them. Tomorrow he would get the day off to prepare for his next assignment in the evaluation process. In two days, he would be with the teenagers that were on the monitors, as someone else watched their moves.

The thought that he was going to be the savior, so to speak, of all those people slightly scared him. The only thing that helped him from being tremendously nervous was that in a few days, his best friend would be with him. Teresa being there with him made the idea of being with a whole bunch of people that felt like they were being imprisoned by WICKED, and him being a member of WICKED a little bit easier to think about. He also knew that it would be very tough to convince every single person there that they weren't being imprisoned, and that he is the good guy. It would be also very tough knowing that he was actually younger than some of them, so they would probably be trying to act like they were the superior ones.

Tom came back to his senses, realizing that he had been drifting off into thought. . He started to watch the monitors again, but he noticed that the maze runners were on their way back to the rest of the people, meaning that the day was almost over. This made Thomas very happy, knowing that his work day was almost over. Thinking about getting some rest made him even more curious about the time, so he went to glance at the clock real quick, but standing between him and the clock was Janson. Dictator Janson, as usual, was in a plain white suit, that startled Thomas when he looked over.

"Why are you looking at the clock?" asked Janson with a little hint of anger, "You know that you are to look at the monitors while you are working and not ever look away from them. What would you have done if you would have missed a very crucial moment in the trials?" "Sorry sir, you startled me, that's why I looked away from the screen", lied Thomas after a short moment of think of an excuse. Tom could tell that he was unsatisfied by that answer, so he continued, "I saw something white shining from the side of my eye, so my curiosity caused me to look over". Thomas could tell that Dictator Janson was still unsatisfied, but Janson put it off, and replied "It doesn't matter anyways, Teresa has taken over for the night, it is your turn to rest, and get ready for your next assignment."

Thomas left the room, without saying another word to anybody. As Thomas went down the hall, to get to his room, he started to worry again about going to the maze. He knew that it would most likely be very easy, but something just didn't feel right. Thomas had a feeling that something wouldn't go as he had planned for it to. As Thomas was thinking, he made it to his room and went to sleep, still thinking that something wasn't going to go the way he thought it would.

The next morning, Thomas woke up to see one of the guards had put out food on his dresser. As he got up to eat his food, the door opened. Janson came into the room, once again wearing his completely white suit. "I expect that you will be ready to start your preparations for tomorrow within an hour?"

Thomas responded with only a nod. The nod seemed to be enough, as Janson left the room. Tom was starting to resent Janson. Ever since he told Janson that he would be putting himself into the maze, and that Janson would now have take over as the new boss of the WICKED facility, Janson has started to act like Tom was like everyone else that worked in the building, even though Thomas was still the boss.

Thomas ate his breakfast, and got ready, and then he left his room. Tom went down the hall to Janson's office. When Tom entered the office, he found that one of the doctors was in there with Janson. The doctor was an old white male, probably in his forties or fifties. The man gave Thomas a quick glance but remained silent.

"Glad you could make it on time", said Janson from behind the desk. Thomas didn't notice that Janson was there until he talked. Tom had been too busy looking at the doctor. Thomas was wondering what the doctor was there for. They all knew that Thomas was immune, and was very healthy, so he didn't see a reason to have a doctor in the conversation about his next assignment. Thomas looked over at Janson, who had a look of uneasiness on his face. "Thomas, I'm sure that you are wondering what the doctor is here for. Well he's here because we have had to make some changes to your assignment", Janson spoke in his usual calm voice, but Thomas was still uneasy. "Please, Thomas, take a seat, so that we can explain what the changes are".

Thomas started to become very anxious and nervous about what was going on. He couldn't think of anything good that could come out change that would involve a doctor. Thomas realized that he still hadn't sat down, but he was a little scared to. Very hesitantly, he decided to sit down, but he does it very slowly. The doctor finally spoke up, "Unfortunately Thomas, the Chancellor has decided that the best way to get the perfect result would be to have you go into all the trials with the other subjects, just like they are going to". "You see Thomas, we all believe that if you had your mind erased just like them, then we would have the results that we have been looking for" Thomas couldn't believe what Janson, as well as the doctor, were telling him. He helped build the whole trials from scratch, after the original creators died, and they expected him to become just another guinea pig. Thomas was completely petrified by the thought.

Without saying another word, Thomas got up from his chair and started to leave the office. The other two were saying something to him, but he was in so much shock that he didn't a single word that they had said. While he was going down the hall, towards his room, Thomas ran into Teresa. Teresa could obviously tell that something was wrong with Thomas, so she spoke with worry, "Tom, you look like a ghost, what happened to you"

Looking down at his feet, Thomas quietly told her what Janson and the doctor had told him. When Thomas finally looked up, he could tell that Teresa was shocked, and hadn't been told about the change in plans either. So Thomas continued, "I think that we should get out of here. They are just going to ruin the trials".

Teresa gave him a nod of approval, and so they started to run down the hall. They had run past a couple of corners when they ran right into two big security guards. The guards grabbed both of them. They immediately started kicking and screaming, but the guards were too big, and strong for them, so they were useless against them. Thomas was carried off into a big room, while he saw Teresa being carried off into another room.

The Guard threw Thomas onto a hospital bed, and held him down. Thomas saw behind the guard, the doctor coming into the room. Though Thomas fought as hard as he could, he couldn't get away, and the doctor put something on Thomas's head.

Thomas felt something pinch his head in several spots. The pain went away after just a few moments, and then everything started to go blurry. Thomas started to think about what's going to happen to him. As soon as that thought came to him though, he passed out, and everything went black.


End file.
